


Братья мои, Исайя и Иезикииль

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Gen, General, pre-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошие парни сражаются с дьяволом за наши тела и души — речь проповедника Уильяма Таггарта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братья мои, Исайя и Иезикииль

Они обычные парни, как вы и я.  
Мальчики с библейскими именами из хорошей еврейской семьи.  
Я бы мог рассказать их историю, как притчу о блудном сыне.  
Старший, Исайя, пошел по стопам отца и стал отличным военным хирургом. Младший, Иезикииль, едва не угодил за решетку за драку, в которой чуть не убил человека.  
И тогда Исайя сказал: Зик, братишка, выбирай — тюрьма или армия.  
Зик сделал выбор. Да, вышла бы хорошая иллюстрация к притче о блудном сыне. Но эти мальчики из еврейской семьи носят имена пророков, а пророки предвещали плач, и стон, и горе, а еще ярость и гнев Божии. В зоне военного конфликта в Персидском заливе Иезикииль под дождем из пуль пытался вывести из пылающего здания женщину. Она оказалась снайпером сепаратистов и выстрелила ему в лицо в упор. Когда братья по оружию вытащили Иезикииля, у него не было половины лица. Там же, слыша, как пули стучат по стенам убежища, Исайя со скальпелем в руке сражался против смерти, чтобы спасти брата.  
Он вынул пулю из левой глазницы, Иезкиииль остался в живых, но стал калекой. Вы понимаете, что это значит для морского пехотинца.  
Инвалид.  
Калека.  
Не пригоден к службе.  
И тогда Исайя сказал: Зик, братишка, ты все еще отличный солдат, ничего не изменилось. Поставь имплант и возвращайся в строй. Выбирай — быть калекой или бойцом.  
Зик сделал выбор.  
Я уверен, это был дорогой имплант. Все расходы взяла на себя армия: аугментация, операция, реабилитация. Было потрачено много денег, чтобы поселить в голове Иезикииля недремлющую тварь. Сначала тварь была помощником. Она спасала жизнь, подсказывала, где цель — даже сквозь стены. Иезикииль мог больше убивать. Вы знаете, солдаты убивают. Иезикииль был хорошим солдатом.  
А потом тварь почувствовала себя хозяином. Иезикииль и сам не заметил как, но это случилось.  
Я не знаю, каково ему было. Он не рассказывал.  
Но я могу представить — ночью дьявол сильнее. Он в твоей голове, и он говорит: ты много убил сегодня, но можешь убить больше. Всего лишь один имплант вместо глаза, и ты видишь лучше других. А если заменишь руки — будешь сильнее. Заменишь ноги — будешь быстрее.  
Будешь лучшим.  
Будешь непобедимым.  
Просто скажи «да». Отдай мне себя, я возблагодарю.  
Иезикииль во тьме, и тьма необъятна. Дьявол в голове человека, и дьявол не смолкает, даже когда человек просыпается.  
Страшно.  
Ему никогда, до самой смерти, не избавиться от голоса. Каждый день тварь хочет все больше.  
Иезикииль не спит по ночам. Глотает болеутолящее горстями. Ему колют нейропозин. Вы знаете, этот наркотик нужен, чтобы имплант прижился к хозяину. Подкормка для твари — вот что такое нейропозин. И когда он втекает в вену первыми осторожными каплями — холодными, как касание самой смерти — Иезикиилю кажется, что голос становится сильнее. Тварь кормится нейропозином и втягивает в себя человека, как коктейль через трубочку. Знаете, каково понимать: каждый день — по капельке — от тебя остается все меньше?  
Я не знаю, плакал ли Иезикииль. Но я видел слезы Исайи. Он винил себя в страданиях брата. Это он предложил брату отдать себя дьяволу. Он хирург, он хотел сделать лучше. Вы знаете, куда ведут благие намерения.  
И тогда Исайя сказал: Зик, братишка, выбирай.  
Зик выбрал.  
Исайя потом признался, что у него, хирурга от Бога, впервые за много лет дрожали на операции руки. Это было поле боя, и он со скальпелем в руках сражался против дьявола.

Иезикииль проснулся и сказал: алиллуйя.  
Алиллуйя, одними губами повторил Исайя.

Вы знаете Исайю Сэндовала, вот он, стоит по правую руку от меня. Сражается за чистоту наших тел.  
Вы знаете Иезикииля Сандерса. Его здесь нет. Он сражается за чистоту наших душ с оружием в руках, искалеченный, но не сломленный.  
Помолимся же за воинов, побеждающих дьявола каждый день.

Аминь.


End file.
